


귀여운

by peonymint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Taeyong, Top Johnny, bottom taeyong, dom Johnny, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymint/pseuds/peonymint
Summary: taeyong is jorny.





	귀여운

taeyong h a t e s him. hates johnny for being so sexy. hates how johnny makes direct eye contact with him the entire time he’s grinding into the floor. hates how he imagines himself laying under johnny. hates how he feels his cock twitch in his jeans.

the dance instructor releases them from practice, and from there they’re supposed to go to the dorms and go to bed. little do the rest know, taeyong and johnny have other plans.

the pair make sure everyone is asleep before finally locking lips behind the closed door of their bedroom. taeyong shoves his tongue into johnny’s mouth, wanting to go faster. 

johnny backs them up until taeyongs knees hit the bed and johnny is on top of him. the younger of the two flips them so he’s straddling the older’s waist. 

johnny’s large hands come up to grab onto taeyongs waist, and pull him closer. taeyong grinds himself against johnny’s thigh, a whine snaking it’s way from his throat. 

johnny starts pressing his lips against taeyongs neck, searching for the sweet spot that’ll have the younger in shambles. and he finds it, the spot where taeyongs shoulder and neck meet. he shakily moans, not wanting any members to wake up. 

taeyong puts his hands beneath johnny’s jaw to bring his lips back up to his own. johnny pulls away to look at the smaller boy. 

taeyong’s red hair messily falls over his forehead and eyes. his eyes already look completely fucked out, all fuzzy and filled with lust. but the best part is his lips.

his lips were stained a cherry shade, and glistened from their makeout. they looked so pretty and plump. 

johnny looks just as good, taeyong thinks so at least. dark burgundy hair mussed over his desire-filled eyes. lips made more plump from the kisses.

johnny’s hands ghost underneath taeyongs shirt, teasingly running his fingers up and down his sides. taeyong arches into johnny’s touch, craving more.

johnny’s fingers find their way up to pinch taeyongs nipples. taeyong moans loudly, and quickly covers his mouth, and the both freeze. they listen to hear if anyone had woken up. 

they don’t wait as long as taeyong would like, but johnny is impatient. and wants his baby. now. 

he flips them back over, so he’s sitting between taeyong’s legs, hovering over him. he leans down, his lips hovering over taeyong’s sweet spot, his breath fanning over it. he then presses open-mouthed kisses over the spot, hoping to leave his mark on taeyong. 

taeyong cranes his neck to give johnny all the space he needs to give him a hickey. but then quickly contradicts himself, saying 

“ah h-hyung no. can’t l-leave marks hyung.” 

“baby, i’ll do as i please.”

taeyong shudders from how dangerous and sexy his voice sounds. and he knows he’s fucked now, because what’s he gonna do? say no? 

and dear lord, the friction of their clothed cocks grinding against each other is already making taeyong feel hazy. 

johnny’s lips capture his again. hastily kissing him, tongue meeting tongue and teeth clashing together every once in a while from their desperation.

the oldest of the two works taeyongs shirt off, open-mouthed kissing making his way down his chest to where his stomach ends and his pants start. taeyong threads his fingers through johnny’s hair, needing more. 

but johnny pulls away to come back up to taeyongs lips, making sure to kiss him with passion, suddenly feeling the need to make sure taeyong knows how much he loves him. 

they pull away only to catch their breath, and johnny doesn’t know of a time when taeyongs looked more beautiful. he always looked stunning, but he looked exceptionally amazing at the moment.

eyes completely glazed over with love and lust, looking johnny up and down and biting his lip without even noticing himself doing it. the eldest decides this is the best the younger has ever looked. 

he starts working on the button to taeyongs pants when taeyong says 

“yah, you should take your clothes off too.” he says this with a pout, even though this is the wrong time for being cute.

johnny smirks down at him, unbuttoning his own shirt teasingly slow, making taeyong whine. he leans back down to kiss his stomach, but taeyong grabs ahold of his shirt and while he manages to take it off, some buttons fall out of it onto the floor.

“someone is v e r y excited, huh?”

“sh-shut up hyung. stop teasing.”

this causes the darker haired one to smirk, pressing the pad of his thumb against taeyong’s nipple.

taeyong’s back arches with a quiet, but high pitched moan. he wants, no, n e e d s johnny to fuck him already.

taeyong reaches up to yank on johnny’s belt buckle. and he wants to c r y, because his hyung grabs his hands and pins them back above his head. 

and taeyong is so frustrated. he’s had this boner for like an hour by this point, and he needs relief.

“hyung, please, need you.” is all he can manage to say in his current state. and he pushes against johnny’s hands that were still pinning his arms down. he wanted to touch his hyung.

johnny gets the message, and moves his hands away. he moves his hands to wrap around taeyongs thin, pretty waist. 

the younger quickly moves his hands to pull on johnny’s belt, and slides his pants down his legs as much as possible.

and johnny l o v e s how desperate taeyong gets when he’s horny. he’s so, so c u t e. his pretty boy, all fucked out just for him.

he unbuttons taeyongs pants and yanks them off in one motion. and fuck, even taeyongs bulge is pretty. 

“hyung, o-off, take your pants off p l e a s e.”

“ah, so whiny, baby. so needy, hm?”

taeyong arches his back again, so affected just by johnny’s words. within a few moments they’re both left in nothing but their underwear, johnny’s kisses getting dangerously close to taeyong’s nipple. 

johnny puts his mouth over the smaller boys right nipple, swirling his tongue over it. taeyong moans loudly again, and is nervous because he doesn’t want anyone to wake up. 

“h-hyung wait, hyung.”   
johnny pulls away and looks down at his baby worriedly. 

“hey, it’s okay, it’s okay.” and he presses his lips to taeyongs. he pulls the smaller’s boxers down until their off of him completely. he instantly attacks taeyong’s inner thighs with wet kisses, reeling in the noises this pulls from within him. he decides he can leave as many marks as he wants right here.

after leaving several dark hickeys on his milky white thighs, johnny looks up to see taeyongs pretty head thrown back, with a large purple hickey on his neck. so pretty, johnny thinks.

he then looks southward to taeyongs hard, red cock resting against his tummy. pre come oozing out from the tip. he licks a stripe up it, causing taeyong to shudder and moan lowly. 

“h-hyung need you, please. n-need you right n-now. p-please.” panting between his words. 

“well, since you asked so nicely.” johnny replies huskily. taeyong arches up again whenever the familiarity of johnny’s warmth leaves him, looking to see where he’d gone.

johnny had leaned over to the drawers to find lube. taeyong whines and makes grabby hands for him, needing his warmth back. 

“ah, really, so needy for me aren’t you? so needy for your johnny hyung. only this needy and clingy for me, isn’t that right?” 

and taeyong is writhing from the words, whining and bucking his hips, hoping for some kind of friction and being met with nothing. 

“only needy f-for hyung!” taeyong sobs, so desperate for johnny to fuck him. and damn it, johnny’s lost his willpower to tease him. because johnny is hard as fuck too, and he wants his baby.

he quickly finishes undressing, slicking his own cock and taeyongs entrance in lube. strawberry flavored, a gift from yuta, because he had a feeling johnny liked eating ass.

he leans over taeyong, pressing kisses into the large hickey on his neck, and creating a new one on his collar bone. 

“are you ready, baby?”

“b-been ready for like a-an hour, hyung.”

johnny smiles at him and kisses him sweetly on the lips before slowly entering him. taeyong breaks the kiss to pant, already totally fucked up.

“h-hyung, move, please.” and so johnny does. he starts easing his hips in and out of taeyong. and taeyong starts whining.

“hyung, please.”

johnny doesn’t know what the fuck that’s supposed to mean, so he says 

“use that pretty mouth, baby. use your words.”

“m-m-more, p-please.” and so johnny picks up speed. and searches for the beautiful spot within his boy that would ruin him. 

he knows when he finds it, because taeyongs back arches several inches and he moans loudly, forgetting everyone else in the house.

he repeatedly plays with taeyongs prostate, pressing his lips to the smallers lips. he knows when taeyong is about to come when he pulls away and moans out his name.

“hyung, j-johnny hyung, n-need to come. please hyung.”

johnny speeds up, wanting to bring both of them to climax. the only sounds in the room are taeyongs panting and their skin meeting when johnny thrusts.

and taeyong comes so suddenly that even johnny is a little surprised. he also tries to quickly find his release. but he realizes it’ll take longer than he thought, and pulls out of taeyongs hole. 

he jerks himself off instead, and taeyong starts whining, sitting up. 

“w-wan’ help. i wan’ help.” he gets on his knees in front of johnny on the floor.

“hey, baby it’s okay. you don’t have to do that.”

“i-i wan’ to. let y-yongie help.”

johnny threads his fingers through taeyongs red locks and can’t stop thinking about how cute and pretty his baby is.

taeyong wraps his lips around the tip of johnny’s cock, and moans around it. taeyong would never admit it, but sucking johnny’s dick tastes so nice and feels so good in his mouth. he loves having things in his mouth. like johnny’s dick and johnny’s fingers. and johnny’s tongue.

the younger hollows out his cheeks to try and go all the way down his hyungs cock. but, he has to admit that his hyung is very well endowed and it’s hard to get all the way down. 

“g-god baby can i- can i fuck your mouth, babydoll?” 

taeyong hums “mm-hm” around his cock. and the vibration makes johnny buck his hips into his mouth without meaning to, gagging taeyong. 

and johnny instantly feels bad, but taeyong moans afterward. and god fucking damnit, taeyong is a freak. a freaky baby who likes being gagged and marked by his hyung.

taeyong takes deep breaths through his nostrils so he can breath while johnny bucks his hips into his mouth. and god, he l o v e s how johnny’s cock stretches his lips and the tip touches the back of his throat. 

“o-oh my god, baby. baby, i’m gonna fucking come, b-baby!”

and he does. johnny’s come hits the back of his throat, and he gags. it makes him shiver. he swallows all of it, and pulls himself off of his hyungs cock. and looks up at him through his lashes.

when johnny comes down from his high, he looks down at taeyong and smiles at how cute he looks below him.

“c’mere, babyboy.”

taeyong crawls into bed next to johnny.  
they lazily makeout for several minutes, johnny pulls away and lays next to him. the older wraps his arms around taeyongs waist from behind and presses chaste kisses to the spot right behind his ear. 

taeyong turns over so his head rests on johnny’s broad chest and his arms rest there as well. 

“sleepy” taeyong mutters.

“me too, baby. let’s go to sleep.”

———————

winwin, yuta, doyoung, and jungwoo sit around the breakfast table the next morning; giggling about all the activities they heard johnny and taeyong get up to last night. 

they almost laugh out loud when they see johnny carry taeyong into the kitchen a few minutes later. 

“he can’t walk, hyung?” yuta asks.

“guess not.” they all giggle except for johnny.

“what? what’re you guys laughing at?”

this makes the 4 boys giggle even more. 

taeyong stirs in johnny’s arms then

“hyungie?”

“good morning! how’d you sleep taeyongie?”

“oh, i slept fucking amazingly, thanks to you.”

this makes winwin and jungwoo blush, while doyoung and yuta start laughing like crazy.

 

“yah,” taeyong says sleepily with a pout, “you guys act like you don’t fuck all the time”

and none of the members laugh at them again.


End file.
